


google search: i fell in love with my fiancé's sister, what do i do?

by sowish



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, MiHyun, a pretty mess tho, all of twice are princesses, also im sorry to the prince for making him sound SO boring, but even less so, dahyun's kind of a mess, did i say dahyun's pretty yet bc dahyun's SUPER pretty, mina is really obvious but dahyun is really dense :(, mina's weak to pretty girls, same for sahyo, theres some motzu in here but not enough for me to make a TAG tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: “So you were supposed to fall for the prince but instead you fell for his sister?”





	google search: i fell in love with my fiancé's sister, what do i do?

**Author's Note:**

> do i win for having the longest title of all time? PERHAPS
> 
> anyway, princess au's are fun :)
> 
> (dahyun's a horse girl in this) (but it's not /that/ obvious)

Being a princess meant coordinated schedules, stiff postures, constant politeness, having a perfect image, and of course, crown preparation.

 

Mina excelled at all of that. She is more than prompt (she is early to being early), sits and stands with a straight back (thanks to her mother emphasizing the importance of it at an early age), bows and greets everyone at the palace, lives in perfect conduct (the one thing Mina was ever slightly in trouble for was for watching too many movies at once), and breezes through all of her classes.

 

Arranged to marry the neighboring region’s prince, Mina didn’t have any qualms against it as she placed the lives of her subjects above her own. When she visits the kingdom as asked for by her parents, Mina runs into the person that would ruin her streak of being a perfect princess.

 

The prince wasn’t the problem; he was just like her. Perfectly groomed for the throne and ready to lead, they never ran into conflict and got along swimmingly well. He was never late to any of their meetings they had planned, handsome, respectful, and complimented her grace with his outward charm. Really, they were a perfect match.

 

Except, he had a sister. A beautiful sister. Perhaps, the most beautiful sister in the world.

 

(At least, that’s what Mina thought.)

 

Dahyun wasn’t like Mina. Although never tardy, she is often very slightly close to being so. She also lounged comfortably in her seat with her legs parted, talked colloquially often, dressed much more casually than she should, and got in trouble for messing around. However, like a princess should, she still showed reverent respect to those around her.

 

Mina first met Dahyun at the stalls where the Kim horses resided. (Mina was scheduled to ride with the prince for a “date” of sorts. Mina had her best riding clothes prepared for her and she anticipated the feeling of the wind blowing across her face more than the likes of talking to the prince. He could be dry at times (many times) and Mina often unintentionally zoned him out. She hopes that she doesn’t sound that dry when she converses with others.)

 

Instead of finding the prince at the stalls, a blonde haired girl stood at the front of one of the stalls feeding a horse carrots. She was talking to the horse with a gentle cooing voice and shined when the horse nuzzled its nose into her hand.

 

(Mina first falls for Dahyun here.)

 

The sound of Mina’s footsteps brings Dahyun’s attention towards her.

 

Mina stutters. (She never stutters. Her speech classes have taught her how to avoid such a thing. But then again, her speech classes never had a beautiful girl looking at her with expecting eyes to test her proficiency.)

 

“Uh- Hi. I mean. Good afternoon.”

 

Mina bows slightly towards her. Dahyun returns a polite bow back with her horse’s tongue sliming up her hand. It’s an odd sight but it makes Mina smile. When Dahyun first speaks, she feels her heart leap towards the moon.

 

“Hi! You must be Mina! My brother said that you’d be coming here. He’s just getting dressed for riding right now.”

 

The only thing that comes to her mind in midst of all of the chaos raging around in it is, “I am early.”

 

Mina cringes at how dry she sounds.

 

(Oh no. She has turned into her own enemy.)

 

Dahyun’s laughter rings out in chimes and Mina figures it might be too presumptuous of her to say that she fell in love at that moment, but, with how her heart was pounding, she couldn’t be faulted for thinking so.

 

“More than just early. The horses haven’t even been fitted for your session yet.”

 

Mina feels her cheeks burn at the teasing smile on Dahyun’s lips.

 

“I’m Dahyun, though. And if you’d like to occupy me while I tend to my horse, I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Mina’s lips pull up in a shy smile and she wrings her fingers.

 

“I would like that.”

 

Dahyun throws a grin back at her before running the horse’s comb through its mane.

 

All whilst grooming her horse, Dahyun chats mindlessly about random things that just come to her mind. Mina finds herself enthralled with the scattered thoughts the blonde girl voices. At this moment, she begins to truly observe the girl in front of her. Instead of wearing an intricate riding outfit like Mina is, Dahyun is simply dressed in blue jeans and a black sweater and had her hair tied up in a high ponytail.

 

In such simple clothes, Dahyun’s understated beauty shined.

 

Mina felt too formal, too stiff, and far too uncomfortable with the strict adherence to how a princess should look and behave. She pulls at the collar of her riding outfit.

 

It was the first time she ever felt so out of place and lost.

 

The prince soon came and led Mina away to where their horses were waiting for them. When Mina looks back, Dahyun’s exuberant smile and waving hands make her heart ache to be back there with her.

 

(Today, more than ever, the prince does little to intrigue her and Mina feels guilt for not forcing herself to try and pay attention to the prince’s small talk.)

 

(Mina knows that she would much rather hear Dahyun’s. She curses at how damn charming the girl was.)

 

(That’s another thing Mina doesn’t do. Curse.)

 

(Dahyun is eliciting feelings and actions Mina has never entertained.)

 

(It’s life changing.)

 

~ . ~. ~

 

It is spring and flowers are at full bloom. The Kim siblings have come to visit—the prince for Mina and Dahyun just wanted to tag along to get away from her home.

 

(Dahyun has always been one to just get out and explore. Truthfully, Dahyun had found that being a princess was too restrictive for her liking. The burden of heavy expectations, the constant maintenance and upkeep, and the desperation to be perfect was just too much for her. Dahyun found that life was more than just being royal. More than being a princess and the second heir to the throne, she is human, and just like any other, she vied for the security of acceptance in her flaws. Dahyun has drowned in the consumption of being a part of the crown. Many times when she was younger, she was scolded for being too loud, messy, and rambunctious. Growing up, Dahyun had allowed for her spirit to dampen and become muffled. It wasn’t until she reconnected with a childhood friend did she remember the joy of living carelessly, reveling in the freedom of just being. Dahyun swears to herself that she wouldn’t allow for anyone to steal her soul away from her like before. In such a position of scrutiny and criticism, she found it vital that she would do so to preserve her sanity and her heart. It is so easy to be trained to care for the likes of others before her own, to lose her identity under the weight of being a role model.)

 

At the site of their arrival, Mina felt the beating of her heart multiply at the sight of Dahyun’s grand smile and shining eyes. Under the guise of formality and manners, Mina invites the two to freely spend their time at her palace graciously. The prince takes to spending more time with Mina while Dahyun opts to look around and explore the castle.

 

(Truthfully, selfishly, Mina just wanted to spend more time with Dahyun. Mina proposes a tour of sorts to elongate the time she could get with her.)

 

When Mina introduces the little training area where she practices archery every other Monday, Dahyun’s head picks up with sparkling interest.

 

“You do archery, too?”

 

Mina nods her head with pride. She always did well in archery. Perhaps, not as well as Princess Tzuyu did, but, she usually performs exceptionally.

 

“I am assuming you do it as well.”

 

Dahyun seems to shine even more when she says, “I love it! I even lured my friend, Chaeyoung, into it so that I have someone to practice with!”

 

Mina proposes, “Perhaps, if you would ever be so inclined, you can always come here or call me up if you would like another partner to practice with.”

 

Dahyun’s smile of acknowledgement and agreement makes Mina’s heart dance a little dance of triumph.

 

Mina forgets that Dahyun’s brother was with them until he clears his throat and gestures to move on with the castle tour.

 

She can’t find it within herself to be guilty, not when Dahyun beams with happiness and excitement. She would much rather spend her time making her happy than talking aimlessly to the princess’ brother.

 

Mina worries that she just might make her parents greatly disappointed in her for the first time.

 

A part of her cowers in fear of their disgraced eyes weighing on her.

 

Dahyun loops her arms in Mina’s as they continue on (and leave her brother to trail behind them) and Mina ignores the pestering fear, not when Dahyun is right there in front of her to fight the darkness away.

 

~ . ~. ~

 

“I do not know what to do, Tzuyu.”

 

“So you were supposed to fall for the prince but instead you fell for his sister?”

 

Mina only groans and buries her face in her hands. Her feelings had to go and make a big mess of things. Princesses weren’t supposed to be messes. Princesses are supposed to fall in love with princes to ensure the welfare of their kingdom. Princesses were supposed to be organized and ready for the future. And for once, Mina was none of that. Her heart is in shambles, falling for someone who wasn’t her fiancé, and even worse, that someone being his sister. (Mina can’t decide what’s worst: that Dahyun was his sister or that she was a girl. Either way, big mess.) For a future that once seemed so easily obtainable, Mina toils with a completely murky new one at the arrival of the beautiful girl she has dubbed as her sunshine.

 

“How did you do it, Tzuyu? How did you tell your parents about you and Momo?”

 

Mina watches how Tzuyu exhales a heavy sigh through the screen of her phone.

 

“Telling them is the simple part. The real problem are the consequences and the incessant fear before telling them.”

 

Tzuyu pauses, looks to the ground, as if lost in thought, “Even though it’s been awhile since I told them, they still tiptoe around Momo and I. I’m not engaged to anyone anymore but it feels like I lost a bit of family. Yet, at the same time, Momo’s has taken me in so effortlessly. I feel more at home when I’m with her and her family than I do in my own home and with my own family. I think, I just had to accept that, sometimes, things have to fall apart for better things to come together. And I would never regret the things that I have done and the things that have happened to me if it concerns Momo. She’s my endgame. I don’t see anyone else but her.”

 

While her eyes speak with unbridled love in them for her partner, there is a slight sense of forlornness. Mina can see how Tzuyu still misses her family. They have always meant the world to her. She has always looked to please them and fulfill their wishes, to bring them honor, to be the perfect filial daughter.

 

Tzuyu doesn’t think she could be so anymore, what with the disharmony in the Chou family castle, but, Mina thinks differently. Even though her parents treat her coldly for the decisions she has made, Tzuyu still loves them just as wholey and purely. She still wishes to fulfill their expectations and looks to excel in crown preparation to ease their worries. Momo was the one thing that they hadn’t planned. Tzuyu struggled with accepting the fact that she would never be the perfect daughter that her parents wished for, and still does struggle. However, moreso, Tzuyu refuses to entertain the idea of abandoning Momo in shame in exchange for the respect of her parents and the throne. She needs someone that will put her first when she herself would never do such a thing for the sake of leading her people. Momo is an anchor for her sanity. Tzuyu, despite not following line by line the standards of being a princess, has been ready to take the crown should she have to do such a thing. Her parents could not even deny such a fact.

 

Still, Tzuyu bitterly thinks that if she were to ever walk down the aisle to reach for Momo’s hand, her father would not be by her side. The thought pains her more than she would like to acknowledge.

 

At the sudden drop of the atmosphere in their call, Mina can’t help but to fear about what would happen should she tell her parents that she fell for Dahyun. At the distance, the sound of Momo’s voice calls for Tzuyu.

 

“Tzu, Gucci has been at my feet. I think he knows it’s w-a-l-k time. Suit up, sweetheart, we gotta get going before he gets antsy.”

 

The smile on Tzuyu’s face blossoms like carnations do in the late spring. Her eyes turn into slight crescents when Momo approaches her and kisses her cheek. It’s low and quiet, but, Mina hears it.

 

“I love you, Momo.”

 

Mina hears Momo’s smile through the phone.

 

“Love you, too, Tzuyu. But I think Gucci would love it more if you said bye to Mina and got off of your butt to get ready. Also, hi Mina!”

 

Mina laughs at domesticity of it all and fits in a greeting and farewell before Tzuyu hangs up on the call.

 

The happiness on her face is enough to make Mina want to confront her fears.

 

If there was a future where she could be in love with Dahyun and bear through whatever gets thrown at her, Mina would take it over being in a loveless marriage with a man she barely ever listens to.

 

(Isn’t it a bit too presumptuous of her to fear her parents’ lack of acceptance for her before exploring a relationship with Dahyun and waiting to see if the girl actually could feel the same for her? Perhaps. But, Mina was a princess after all. Princesses are supposed to prepare for the future.)

 

~ . ~. ~

 

Dahyun makes Mina laugh.

 

Not the dainty and light giggle she does around the girl’s brother, but the breathless, seal-clapping, wide-opened mouth kind of laugh.

 

Mina couldn’t decide if it was Dahyun’s excited enthusiasm when she danced to random songs on her phone, her overly-confident “swag”, or her natural humor that laced itself through her personality.

 

No matter, Dahyun makes Mina feel like she doesn’t have the future of tens of thousands of people on her shoulders. Dahyun makes her feel a little more human and she can’t remember the last time she ever felt so free. The first time Mina unexpectedly allowed her walls to come down in front of the princess, she was playing one of the prince’s video games that he had in his console.

 

Dahyun had been walking by when the sound of continuous gunshots gained her attention. Peeking in, a head of long brown hair had been looking down the sight of an automatic rifle and was quickly shooting and eliminating a player that had been aimlessly shooting at her. Dahyun watches as Mina effectively enhances her streaks to a high nine before getting wounded. Who would have thought that a girl so peaceful would be so skilled at killing? Dahyun thinks maybe the archery practice puts her at an unfair advantage, though. Silently stepping into the room, throwing the hood of her sweater over her head, and making a gun shape with her fingers, Dahyun lightly presses the tip of her finger into the soft cheeks of Mina’s face.

 

“Mina Myoui, give it up. You’ve been caught.”

 

Dahyun tries to hide the laugh that bubbles at her lips when Mina startles and jumps in her seat.

 

Mina knows that voice; it makes her heart beat erratically. Playing along, she rolls off of the couch and hides behind the side of it.

 

“Never! Not until I’m dead have I been caught!”

 

It’s cheesy and funny and somewhat embarrassing when Mina rolls across to the dresser in the room to further hide herself at a standing position.

 

Dahyun continues their little roleplay by creeping towards her, using a pillow as a riot shield of sorts. Mina emerges from behind the dresser and kicks into the air.

 

“Stay back!”

 

Dropping the pretense, Dahyun lets go of the pillow and muffles the other princess into a tight hug, “I’ve caught you! Give up, Myoui!”

 

When Mina relaxes into her arms, more than just her victory is given up. (Mina knows a part of her heart has given in too.) Her highly competitive soul stays dormant at admitting defeat when she wraps her arms around Dahyun and allows herself to break and laugh.

 

Dahyun, with her face in Mina’s neck, laughs too.

 

God, it felt way too good to be held by her. How was Mina ever going to live a life without it?

 

~ . ~. ~

 

“Chaeng, I’m in trouble.”

 

Dahyun and her friend were outside at the garden geared up for archery. Mina didn’t join them this time around; her brother had taken her out for a date. (Dahyun can’t help but to think that Mina was reluctant to leave, what with how she lingered around and stayed until he had to drag her away from Dahyun’s room.)

 

“What happened now? Did you hurt your ankle again?”

 

“No.”

 

The two notch an arrow into their bows.

 

“Accidentally hit someone with your arrow?”

 

“No.”

  
Dahyun pulls back.

 

“Your bow?”

 

“Chaeng! It’s worse than that!”

 

She aims.

 

Chaeyoung gasps, “You murdered someone!”

 

Dahyun almost shoots the garden help with how she whips her head towards Chaeyoung with her arrow still pulled back.

 

Chaeyoung pulls back at her arrow and aims.

 

“What the fuck? No, Chaeyoung.”

 

“Then what happened? You’ve gotten yourself in a lot of trouble.”

 

Dahyun releases the tension on her bow string without shooting.

 

“It’s serious this time, Chaengie.”

 

Chaeyoung doesn’t quip back and does the same and lands her bright and big eyes on her.

 

“I fell in love.”

 

Chaeyoung tilts her head like a confused puppy, “But, isn’t that good?”

 

“In most cases. I just. I fell in love with my brother’s fiancée.”

 

Chaeyoung’s eyebrows rise to her forehead, “Oh shit.”

 

Dahyun rolls her eyes, “Very insightful, thank you Chae.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

Dahyun shrugs and shakes her head in utter confusion, “I don’t know. Nothing? Mina’s arranged to marry my brother. I can’t interfere with the crown stuff.”

 

Chaeyoung rests her hand on Dahyun’s shoulder.

 

“You can’t interfere with the crown bullshit but you can pursue someone who very clearly likes you back, Dahyun. Remember what you told me? Mina is more than just a princess. She’s human, just like you and I. Don’t the both of you deserve to go after what makes you both happy?”

 

“She likes me?”

 

Chaeyoung’s eyebrows shoot up and her mouth drops.

 

“You- you didn’t know? That girl is as obvious as a blaring fire alarm. Her eyes scream ‘I like you,’ allows for you to hug her without permission while your brother still has to ask every time he does, and even said, with her own words, ‘I like you, Dahyun’.”

 

Dahyun can only hang her mouth open for flies to come in.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Chaeyoung laughs boisterously, “You doofus. She really likes you.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Chaeyoung just knocks into Dahyun’s shoulder, “So. What are you going to do?”

 

“First, I’m going to apologize to my brother. Not for loving Mina, but for stealing her away from him.”

 

Chaeyoung smiles at the teasing smirk on Dahyun’s lips.

 

“It’s not stealing if she wants to go with you.”

 

~ . ~. ~

 

The Myoui family holds a ball to welcome the autumn. Families around their kingdom are in accordance. Mina can spot Princess Jihyo and Princess Sana conversing with Princess Nayeon by the bar where they swirled small straws in their fruity drinks. Mina notices the sparkling band on Sana’s left ring finger when Jihyo moves to intertwine their fingers together.

 

Jihyo and Sana were arranged to marry to converge foreign affairs between Korea and Japan within their kingdoms. Despite being arranged, Mina sees how Sana’s eyes glisten with admiration when she glances at Jihyo when she talks to Nayeon. Mina supposes that the two of them were just meant to be a match and that the world was just pushing them towards each other.

 

Prior to meeting Sana, Mina remembers how Jihyo used to be so wound up and burdened by the weight of being a future queen. Where Mina fit the royal role easily and almost innately, Jihyo struggled to shoulder the responsibility and carry the weight of fulfilling expectations. In that, Mina saw how Jihyo’s light dimmed more and more as the years went by. Jihyo has always been one to never disappoint—Mina just wished that she wouldn’t have to lose her soul in the process of it.

 

When Jihyo had told Mina that she was arranged to marry a princess in Japan and that it would be Sana, Mina knew that she would be in good hands. Sana perfectly balances the elegance and maturity of being the heir of the crown with her carefree spirit of living and enjoying life. Sana is much stronger than she looks and she proved so when she earned Jihyo’s trust and laid her arms open to receive the heavy expectations Jihyo carried within her. Mina knows Sana. She knows her loving soul and her caring heart; Jihyo would be okay.

 

Mina is relieved to see how much brighter Jihyo’s eyes look when she catches her eyes at the top of the balcony she stood at.

 

It seems that she is faring _much_ better than just “okay”. Jihyo shines.

 

Just arriving, Mina notices Momo leading Tzuyu to the trio at the bar. The two look stunning in their royal blue and light pink dresses. At their appearance, Sana is quick to greet Momo with a hug. She is always a little more eager to reconnect with her Japanese friends. Soon after the two, Princess Jeongyeon arrives with a small platter of food and Nayeon is quick to grab a couple of the hor d'oeuvres on it. Nayeon blows an air kiss to Jeongyeon before stuffing the said food down her mouth.

 

It’s a wonder how Nayeon makes the action look pretty.

 

Making her way down the staircase, Mina looks up to find her beautiful ray of light ahead of her.

 

Dahyun looks so breathtaking in her red dress.

 

“Ah! Princess Mina!”

 

Mina almost frowns. Oh right, Dahyun’s brother. He takes her hand and kisses it but Mina can’t take her eyes off of Dahyun and her gentle smile.

 

Mina bows in greeting to the prince and waves lightly towards the princess. She barely hears his compliment to her.

 

“You look beautiful, Dahyun.”

 

Dahyun’s smile grows and radiates, “As do you, Mina.”

 

In afterthought, Mina compliments the prince as well.

 

“Come, let me introduce you to my friends.”

 

Mina laces her arm through Dahyun’s and leads the two to of them with the prince trailing behind them. Getting closer, Mina is quick to see Chaeyoung’s added arrival to the group of six. She briefly remembers how Chaeyoung holds a close friendship with Jeongyeon. The two have had their fair share of rebelling against the crown’s restrictive expectations. Mina thinks that the younger princess learns it from Jeongyeon. Except now, they just play off of each other’s pranks and rebellions. Mina recalls the lengthy stories Nayeon would tell of their pranks and the consequences that would come from them.

 

After introducing Dahyun (and the prince) to her friends, the nine girls talk comfortably with each other, as if they lived a separate life before this one where they were tightly tied together. Dahyun’s brother looks awfully out of place and he cannot prolong this conversation any longer.

 

He leans down to whisper into her ear, “Princess Mina, may I steal you away for a little bit and talk to you privately?”

 

Mina takes his hand, announces her parting, and follows him outside where the music was quieter and guests were scattered here and there.

 

“Princess Mina, I think it would be appropriate for us to end this arrangement we have between us.”

 

She feels relief at first, then panic. As much as she wanted to celebrate, Mina knew that her parents were eager to bridge their kingdom with one in Korea. The welfare of their foreign affairs relied greatly on it.

 

“But-”

 

“Princess, I cannot just stand by and watch my sister love you and not be able to be with you because of me. And I know you reciprocate her feelings; you’re awfully obvious.”

 

Mina can’t help but to feel bad for how nonchalantly she regarded the respectful man in front of her. He was perfect—responsible, polite, kind, and mature. Yet, he wasn’t Dahyun and that was the one thing that made him imperfect for her.

 

“I know you are concerned about the beneficial ties our marriage would have in regards to the politics of your kingdom. I think it will reassure you to know that there is hope. I am the wrong Kim for you. The right one is inside that hall and she is waiting for you. Please, Princess, I ask of you, take care of her. Her heart, although strong, can be weak and she needs someone by her side to help her up when she falls.”

 

Mina nods and graces a genuine smile towards the prince, “Thank you for being so understanding and considerate. And I promise with all my heart and soul that I will protect and love her. I will keep her safe.”

 

The prince smiles charmingly at her before bowing in farewell to her.

 

“I know I can trust your words. Not because you are a princess who is loyal to her promises, but because you are Mina and you do not look to hurt the people you love.”

 

As he walks back into the castle, Mina feels like she can finally breathe for the first time in a long while.

 

Walking back in as well, Mina catches Dahyun’s brother whispering into his sister’s ear and then parting with a fond look in his eyes. Dahyun’s flickers up to meet hers.

 

There is so much hope in them. So much love. It’s brimming.

 

Mina feels that hers are doing the same.

 

~

 

The ball winds down when the clock hits midnight. With eight other girls anxious to wash the makeup off of their faces, take the contacts out for those who cannot see without them, and get out of their stiff clothes, Mina invites them to stay for the night. The palace had an abundance of rooms, and truthfully, Mina wanted to spend the rest of the night talking and playing around with her friends. It wasn’t often that they all could come together like this and she wanted to take full advantage of it.

 

In her penguin pajamas and bare face, she confesses to Dahyun.

 

Dahyun was dressed in way-too-long purple sweatpants that she rolled up to her knees and a white long sleeved shirt. She looked beautiful. With brown frames on the bridge of her nose, Mina feels her heart calling for Dahyun.

 

In the hall that Mina used to run through as a child chasing her imaginary friends, she timidly reaches for Dahyun’s hand and wishes that she wiped her hands on her pants before she took them.

 

(Gosh, they were nastily sweaty. Mina hopes that Dahyun doesn’t mind.

 

Dahyun doesn’t and just interlocks their fingers together.)

 

Mina’s heart hammers against her chest; it’s almost painful. She swipes her tongue across her lips and her voice is quiet, yet, confident.

 

“I need to tell you a secret, Dahyun.”

 

Dahyun’s eyebrows quirk up and she playfully places her unoccupied hand by her ear to mimic close listening.

 

Mina talks in an even quieter tone and pushes herself closer to her.

 

“I fell for the wrong Kim sibling.”

 

Dahyun breathes out a laugh and shuts her eyes in amusement.

 

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I fell for an engaged princess.”

 

Mina’s relieved laugh floats in the air between them. She edges even closer to the princess and her eyes fall to her lips.

 

“Didn’t you hear? She’s ex-engaged now.”

 

Dahyun moves closer, so close that only a piece of paper could fit between their lips. The light breath of air that fans against Mina’s lips gives her goosebumps.

 

Dahyun whispers and it feels like it echoes through the hall, “Lucky me.”

 

Who is to fault Mina for kissing her when Dahyun closes her eyes and slightly tilts her head up? It’s sweet and gentle and it feels a lot like freedom when Dahyun kisses her again after nosing her cheek.

 

In the hall where Mina used to chase loneliness, her heart finally feels so full and in love.

 

(When her and Dahyun walk back to the room where the rest of their friends were, their mischievous and teasing eyes indicate a night full of questions and jokes. Through it all, Mina takes Dahyun’s hands and thinks that this is what being human feels like—no pretense, no formalities, no weight of the crown, just her, her friends, and her girlfriend by her side.)

 

~ . ~. ~

 

Mina’s heart sits at her throat and lodges itself to stay. She wrings her fingers and shuffles her feet together.

 

In front of her, her parents set expecting eyes on her. She does not bow to the crown the way she normally would. Mina stands in front of them as their daughter, not as the princess.

  
The princess that the king and queen know Mina can be is nowhere to be found. In front of them, the mother and father, they can only see a little girl that is anxious and nervous, a girl needing acceptance and love.

 

“Mom, Dad, I messed up. I’m sorry.”

 

Mina feels as if the voice coming from her throat wasn’t hers. She feels as if her body were in one place and her mind in another. Mina lowers her head, afraid to see disappointment coloring her parents’ eyes.

 

“I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t fall in love with him. I- I fell in love with someone else and I didn’t do anything to stop it.”

 

“Mina, honey, if you could not fall in love with the prince, you could not have stopped loving someone else. You should know by now that you cannot pick and choose who you fall for.”

 

Mina lifts her head enough for her to peer through her bangs at her parents.

 

Their eyes are soft and loving. Her father envelopes her into a hug that she melts into. He has always been her greatest home of comfort. Mina feels her mother’s hand rubbing her back gently and feels her swipe her bangs away from her eyes. Her mother has always wished to see her eyes more; they were always so pure and bright.

 

“It is okay that you fell in love, Mina. We can figure out another way to go about this. You so easily get caught up in your duty to the kingdom that you forget you are human. It is okay to love and mess up and be imperfect. We never expected you to be. Everything that ever mattered to us was your happiness and that your heart would be kind. If you are happy, we will not strip that away from you. An unhappy heart and soul often turns a person bitter. You deserve better than that. Your beautiful heart deserves more. Our daughter deserves better than that.”

 

Mina allows herself to cry in their arms. She allows for all of her walls to come down and for herself to revert back to the little girl that would cry into their arms after scraping her knees from running in the courtyard.

 

After crying and wiping her tears away from her eyes, she cracks a joke with her shoulders more relaxed and relieved and her smile genuine, “If it makes you feel better, Mom and Dad, I fell in love with the princess instead.”

 

Her mother and father laughs and squeezes her tighter into their hug and kisses her forehead.

 

Her mother jokes back after petting Mina’s hair, “So will I be needing to cancel the wedding date?”

 

Mina laughs and pretends to think, “Maybe postponing the date, but, I do plan on marrying her.”

 

~

 

Dahyun comes to visit in accommodation to Mina’s parents asking to meet her formally. Under normal circumstances, Dahyun would be fine. She is charming enough and she knows just how to makes parents love her. Except, these are Mina’s parents, people that her girlfriend loves dearly and respects reverently.

 

Dahyun feels like she’s sweating bullets. She has to be perfect for them. If not for the king and queen’s acceptance and the future of their respective kingdoms, but for Mina and their relationship.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Dahyun feels like the question is rhetorical. Her palms are sweaty and clammy (she apologizes to Mina in her head when she grabs them and intertwines their fingers together), her teeth feel like they might just chatter from the incredible anticipation and nerves. Dahyun feels anything _but_ “ready.”

 

A nervous laugh forces itself through her teeth as her words fail to describe her current chaotic state of mind. Mina can’t help but to laugh at her girlfriend’s shaking knees and fingers. To nullify her fears, she caresses Dahyun’s hair, runs the back of her fingers against her pillow soft cheeks, strokes her thumb across the back of Dahyun’s hand in hers, and kisses her nose.

 

“It’ll be okay, Dahyun. Just be yourself and they’ll love you.”

 

“But Mina, I’m clumsy and messy and sometimes too talkative or not talkative at all and I’m not super elegant or, you know, mature. I like sitting with my legs all over the place and making really dumb jokes and looking silly and-”

 

The older princess pushes her lips against the younger ones to stop her nervous rambling.

 

“Baby, you’re just listing the things I love about you. If you keep going, we’re going to be out here all day, and really, all my parents want from you is punctuality. And to treat me well but we already know that that won’t be a problem.”

 

Dahyun feels her cheeks blush at the pet name and her heart starts stuttering in her chest for a different reason. Mina kisses the back of her hand before leading her through the doors of the palace.

 

Dahyun figures it’s now or never. Better it now than never. She _did_ plan on marrying Mina and supposes that having her parents’ approval would be greatly helpful. Dahyun heaves in a gulp of air and quickly releases it. She focuses her eyes on Mina’s hands holding hers and finds peace in knowing that she would be by her side.

 

As long as Mina would be there, everything would be okay.

 

(Turns out, Dahyun has nothing to worry about because Mina’s father greets her warmly by cracking a large and genuine smile at her. At dinner, Dahyun sweeps Mina’s mother off of her feet with her astounding knowledge in classical music. She is just as charming as ever that Mina fears her parents might love her girlfriend _too_ much.)

 

~

 

The next morning when Dahyun waits outside for a car to take her back to her palace, Mina accompanies her. The younger girl picks a daisy that sprung out of the ground beside her shoes and takes Mina’s left hand. Lacing the flower’s stem around her ring finger and tying it around it, she looks up to find Mina’s adoring eyes gazing at her. She leans up to press a long and soft kiss on her lips.

 

“One day.”

 

Mina smiles against her lips and pulls her even closer.

 

“One day.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! you can reach me @heekkiez on twitter if you'd like. falling was just a little piece i wanted to write before getting to this one and i want to write more on my i can't see anything wrong series but am looking for some inspiration so hmu if you have some ideas :D


End file.
